


Twitterfic 17 - Charlie Barber x Reader

by LadyFiasco



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, DFAB reader, Daddy Kink, Edging, F/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFiasco/pseuds/LadyFiasco
Summary: Writing smut for Twitter!Using a picture/gif and a specific word or phrase."kitten, edging"
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Kudos: 10





	Twitterfic 17 - Charlie Barber x Reader

You couldn't help yourself. You just felt like acting up today.

You and Charlie were out at the theatre enjoying the latest release. It began innocently enough. A gentle squeeze on his knee while you smiled sweetly at him, though his eyes were firmly on what was happening on stage. You noticed the corners of his lips quirk up as you gripped him. But then the slight smile faded as your hand drifted further up his leg...

Now, the lights were exactly bright in the theatre. But it wouldn't be hard for the person next to you or Charlie to notice what you were doing. But you didn't care. Today you felt bold, and you were going to get what you wanted. Or so you thought.

While the smile faded from his face, and you noticed his leg tense just a little bit, there were no other reactions.

So you kept going. Your fingers dancing along his thigh.

Still, nothing. You didn't even think his breathing had changed in the slightest. You furrowed your brows, a little frustrated at the lack of response, and your hand continued its teasing journey.

Your hand was mere centimetres away from his cock. You could feel the heat. And yet... His attention remained on the actors.

You squeezed the inside of his thigh, sure that would spark something in him... And you were sorely disappointed when, yet again, you got nothing.

You huffed, removing your hand and returning your gaze back to the stage. You both sat there, silently watching the play amongst the huge crowd, as if nothing had ever happened.

You'd almost forgotten how you'd felt at the theatre, until you got home; Charlie's large hands pinning you against the wall in the hallway, you'd barely gotten through the door when the memory sparked in your mind.

Oh. He took note of what you did. But he restrained himself, until you were safely through the front door.

He almost knocked the breath out of you, his hands holding your shoulders firm, pressed up against the wall. Your eyes widened as he stared down at you, intense, piercing through you. The fire well and truly stoked.

"Kitten..." he began, heat pooling in your belly, your thighs clamping together instinctively, as he towered over you.

"Y-yes, daddy?" you stuttered. Breath shaky now, you tried to compose yourself.

"You're going to go upstairs now. Strip. And wait for me on the bed," his voice low and commanding. You felt your cunt clenching.

"Yes... Of course, Charlie..." you breathed out, trembling with anticipation. Only then did he let you go, and you bolted up the stairs.

You heeded his command. Stripping yourself of your clothes, hurriedly, before perching naked on the edge of the bed.

You could hear Charlie pacing about downstairs, clearly just wanting to get you worked up. Well, it was working. You sat there fidgeting on the bed, your stomach in blissful knots, anxious for him to join you.

Then you heard the creak of the stairs. Electricity ran through your body, and he wasn't even touching you yet, wasn't even in the same room. He eventually stalked his way into the bedroom, barely looking at you, his face a beautiful, moody canvas you wished to paint with your lips.

But you knew if you moved to him right now, you'd make things worse for you. So you patiently waited.

Eventually you found him standing in front of you, his broad chest underneath the grey shirt taking up most of your vision. He reached one large hand out to you, firmly taking your chin and angling your gaze up to meet his. Those gorgeous hazel eyes looking darker than usual, you gulped, heart beating faster now.

"Did you think you were being amusing at the theatre, kitten?" he growls, and for a moment your mind goes blank.

He waits a few seconds for you to respond, and when you don't, he squeezes a little bit harder on your chin. You're snapped out of your trance.

"Uh, um... Yes, Charlie, I... I thought it would be fun..." you stammered.

"What did you think would be fun, kitten?"

You're shaking. Why does that word have so much of an effect on you? Probably because it usually end in a delicious "punishment" for you.

"Um... I... Thought it would be fun... To tease you, daddy," you say, barely able to keep eye contact with him.

"I thought as much." He drops his hand away from your face. "Lay back now, sweetheart."

You comply. You already know to lay flat, with your legs spread, on display for him.

You watch as he walks to the bedside table. Oh. It's going to be *that* kind of punishment, then.

He opens the drawer, and he pulls out a vibrator. You're well acquainted with it. A bullet vibe which, though small, packs a lot of power.

He gently lowers himself on to the bed, setting the vibe down on the duvet, which you feel yourself already dripping onto.

He starts to unbutton his shirt. The top one. Followed by a second. And then his fingers retrieve the vibrator. It looks even smaller when he holds it.

He leans over your body, and clicks the button on the toy, a quiet buzzing now filtering through the tense air.

Without a word, he lowers the tip to your clit, barely even touching you at first. Your hips jerk in response.

He takes his other hand and places it on your lower belly, keeping you in place on the bed, while he adds more pressure to your clit with the toy.

Shocks fire through your body as the vibe buzzes relentlessly against you, and your legs start to shake. He's bringing you ever so close to your peak...

Your eyes squeeze shut, focusing on the sensations, he's got you right on the edge... He knows it too.

That's when he suddenly pulls the toy away, denying you of your release. You moan, frustrated, even though you knew this was bound to happen.

You hear him grunt above you. "What's wrong, princess?" the playful tone of his voice aggravating you even more.

You huff, you sigh, and your eyes are on his again. Pleading with him.

In response, he drags the vibe along your slick folds, the buzzing echoing through your body. Your pussy clenches, desperate to be filled, knowing it won't happen anytime soon.

Quiet whimpers escape your lips, and he returns the toy to your clit. Your lust-addled brain tricks, thinking he might grant you your release this time. Your body responds, shaking furiously beneath him.

And then he pulls back. "Teasing *is* fun, isn't it, kitten?"


End file.
